The Christening
by masOn.x
Summary: eddie and rachel start talking at george's christening eddie and mells baby they haven't seen eachtoher since they broke up REDDIE! rubbish summary sorry guys
1. The Christening

**This is my first fan fiction so sorry of its rubbish :) I wrote this story after episode 1 of the new series!**

**Chapter 1 – The Christening**

**-----------------**

_She knew he was going to be there, well it's obvious he would be he's his dad!_

_He didn't know if she'd be there because of course he was going, but still she was his Auntie!_

**------------------**

Everyone was arriving now, Melissa, Eddie and Eddie's new girlfriend who worked at the same school as him, Ruby May she was called, had been there for about an hour going over details with the priest person about George, who was also there he was only 6 weeks old.

Mell was getting nervous that Rachel wouldn't show. She really wanted her older sister to be here helping her out and Rachel had been chosen as the god-mother.

"Mell are you ok?" Ruby asked noticing she was getting a bit agitated.

"Yeah, well i just wish Rachel would hurry up I'm getting worried she won't come"

"She's your sister right?" Ruby questioned

"Yep"

"How comes she might not show then?"

"Her ex is here, Eddie ... ow sorry i completely forgot" Melissa replied forgetting who she was talking to.

"It's ok don't worry"

Just as Ruby finished her sentence Rachel walked in laughing at something the man on her right has just said. Melissa noticed they were holding hands.

"Hey Rachel" Melissa smiled hugging her sister

"Hey hun, ow um Mell this is Jack, my partner"

"Alryt" Jack nodded shaking Melissa's hand

"Yeah hey, um Rachel i need to talk to you a second" Melissa said linking arms with her sister and walking off leaving Jack to his own devices.

"Uh Rachel you do realise Eddie's here" Melissa quizzically raised her eyebrows

"Yeah course i do"

"Well he's brought his new girlfriend with him" Rachel felt her heart wrench at this comment, how could he still have this affect on her after nearly 3 months of not seeing each other. No she had to stop this she was with Jack now.

"Sis you ok"

"Yeah" Rachel sighed

"She's over there, look" Melissa pointed towards her "she's called Ruby, Ruby May bit weird actually don't you think?"

"She's pretty" Rachel faintly smiled

"Mmm" Melissa agreed

**-----------------**

Eddie turned around from speaking with Tom and Rose and was about to walk over to Melissa and Rachel, she was still as beautiful as the last time he saw her, when all his emotions came flooding back and was sick at the sight he had just witnessed! Another man wrapping his arm around Rachel's waist, whispering in her ear and her smiling that beautiful smile.

His mind and heart were telling him not to go over there, not to do this to himself, but it seemed his legs took over this situation and carried him over there.

"Eddie" Melissa trailed off as it to say why come over? Why do this to yourself?

She knew Eddie still loved Rachel it was obvious for god sake, every time he saw her he would ask how Rachel was. But she also knew that Rachel still loved Eddie but was hiding from her feelings, and as a matter of fact she was going to try and get them back together if it wasn't for Jack and Ruby.

"Alryt" Eddie smiled

"Hey Eddie" Rachel faintly smiled

"Ow Eddie this is Jack" Mell informed him because Rachel obviously wasn't going to

"Alryt mate" Jack shook Eddie's hand. Eddie just nodded

"Rach, do you want another drink hun?" Jack asked

"Yes please"

_Rach, Rach **WHAT!** Eddie was the only person to ever call Rachel, Rach._

"I'm just gunna get George, should be startin in 5" Mell walked off leaving them alone

"So..." they both started

"Go on" Rachel smiled awkwardly; this is something she thought she would never experience awkward with Eddie Lawson!

"So how have you been?"

"Yeah ok, you?"

"Fine" Eddie looked down at his pint and shook it slightly. "How's school been?"

"Good, first day was a nightmare though" Rachel laughed slightly thinking about the past week.

"First days always are there, ain't they what happened?" Eddie asked imaging what could have happened.

"Well there's this new executive head Max Tyler or whatever he is and he's a complete asshole! Thinks I'm not capable of my job" Eddie smiled at the thought of this he knew she would have hated being told that. "Waterloo Road and John Fosters had a massive bust up in the playground, all the students which was a nightmare and then to go and make matters worse the staff are even at each other's throats"

"Wow it does sound like a nightmare" Eddie laughed

"It's not funny, it's stressing me out" Rachel smiled playfully hitting him on the arm then suddenly wishing she hadn't. Eddie cleared his throat "Nothin juss..."

"Rachel!" A boy that looked about 18, 19 shouted at her then hugged her

"Woah careful Dan" Rachel smiled

"How yaself den?"

"Fine thanks you?"

"Yeah good"

"And keeping out of trouble i hope"

"Sis ya now dats summit I'm never gunna be able to do" Dan laughed

Rachel shook her head sarcastically "Dan this is Eddie" she introduced

"Ow ite mate, Rachel's lil bro you are?" he said turning to Eddie

"A friend" Wow that stung 'a friend'

"George's dad" Rachel added

"aaa, anyway cya later sis" Dan said and walked off.

"You're wearing a suit as well" Rachel noticed

"Yeah it's the dress code in work, couldn't get away with wearing jeans i was a peed off at first but now they've just kinda grown on me, there is one thing I'd still never wear though a tie"

"I noticed, i never thought I'd see the day you, wearing a suit" Rachel laughed

"Ey are Rach" Jack walked over handing Rachel her drink

"Thanks" Rachel smiled

"Eddie!" Mell shouted

"Yeah" Eddie turned round to see what she wanted and saw they were about to start

"Come on, and you Rachel"

* * *

The Christening was soon finished, Rachel was chosen as the god-mother and Eddie's younger brother Jay was chosen as the go-father.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

reviews anyone (Y)


	2. The After Party

Everyone was enjoying themselves especially Mell who was bouncing around the dance floor to Bob the Builder with George in her arms.

Eddie seemed to live at the bar with Tom and Rose (Rose wasn't drinking though) where he was buying drink after drink after drink, but they all seemed to have no effect on him.

Eddie's mum Barbara had seemed to have taken a shine to Rachel they had been chatting all night, about what? Shoes, clothes, celeb gossip, men (Eddie in particular) and loads of other stuff.

"Eddie can you keep an eye on George i need the loo quick?" Mell nudged him

"Yeah course" Eddie smiled "Hello mate"

Eddie sat him on the bar carefully and started to mess around with him, Rachel arrived at the bar and ordered another round of drinks for her and Barbs.

"Hey gawjus" Rachel cooed holding onto his hand.

Eddie smiled down at her.

"Your mums lovely" Rachel returned the gesture

"Yeah" Eddie sighed

"What's up" Rachel knew him to well

"She uh .. she's got cancer"

"Ow Eddie" Rachel placed her hand on his upper arm

"It's alryt though, she'll get through it, i know she will she's strong" Eddie said turning round with George in his arms to look at her.

"Yeah she will, better get back over there"

"Yeah cya later"

Rachel smiled before walking off.

------------------

"aa Rachel your an angel"

"no probs" she smiled

"He's such a grumpy sod ain't he"

"Who?"

"Eddie"

Rachel laughed

"You know before i go, coz I'm gathering he just told you by the way he looked at me..."

"Yeah" Rachel held Barbara's hand reassuringly

"I want to see him get married, i mean i already have. But i want to see him get married to someone he truly loves, that Ruby girl clearly isn't making him happy he acts it but she's not, trust me"

"You think"

"Course I'm his mum ain't i" Barbara smiled looking towards her son

They were interrupted by the dj making an announcement

"Right ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls i think it's time to play the UK's number one JLS – Everybody In Love!"

_Everybody in love, go on put your hands up_

_Everybody in love, go on put your hands up_

_Everybody in love, go on put your hands up_

_If your in love put your hands up_

_You know you need someone_

_When the needs so strong_

_When there gone you don't know how to go on_

_So the whole world is stuck in a moment_

_Standing still until they come back_

_You accept that they've got things to do_

_But sometimes in the end there's nothing left for you_

_If hurt is missing you baby _

_I've done too much of it lately_

_Cos every minutes like an hour_

_Every hours like a day _

_Everyday lasts forever _

_But what else am i gunna do _

_I'd wait up, wait up_

_I can't eat _

_I can't sleep_

_What else could it be_

_Missing you so deep _

_Long as I'm where your going to _

_I'd wait forever and a day for you _

_I'd wait, wait up for you_

"Barbs, I'm just gunna nip to the loo" Rachel tapped her on the shoulder

"Ok love"

-----------------

Rachel came out of the toilet cubicle, washed her hands and started to apply some more lippy when she heard a tap on the toilet door.

"Yeah" Rachel said confused after all it was a toilet not an office or something.

Then Eddie's head peered round the corner of the door.

"What's a matter Eddie"

"Uh nothing, you are in here on your own aren't you?" Eddie pondered

"Yeah, i think so, are you drunk?"

"No, i just wanna chat"

"Alryt what is it?" Rachel smiled, thinking it was going to be something he needed help with.

"These last few months..."

"Eddie please don't" Rachel looked down at the floor

"Rach, please just let me finish" Eddie said moving closer then placed his hand under her chin and tilted her head back revealing a tear rolling down her cheek.

"These last few months have been hard, not seeing your face every morning, our little chats and not being able to work by your side at a place i love. Earlier when i saw you it made me realise that i want, no, need you in my life" he faintly smiled "no other women can match up to your personality you brave, kind, determined, willing and your absolutely gorgeous. I love you Rach and nothing will ever be able to change that, I've tried to forget and move on but i can't"

"Eddie It's not that simple"

"No, that's where your wrong it is simple, Ruby and Jack aren't tied on by any strings" Eddie cupped Rachel's cheek.

"That's where your wrong Eddie, i think I'm falling for him"

"Ow" Eddie turned round feeling a bit stupid when Rachel grabbed his hand.

"But i am madly in love with you and, and this part of me where i feel like something is missing isn't going to go away until I'm with you" loads more tears were spilling down Rachel's cheeks by now. There was a silence for a few seconds until Eddie broke it by softly and slowly placing a meaningful kiss on her lips.

This was the final straw for Rachel she knew who she'd chosen!


	3. The After Party Part 2

Rachel linked her hands together behind Eddie's neck and brought him towards her, their lips crashing together into a passionate kiss that showed no regret! Their lips only parted slightly a few minutes later to gain some oxygen.

"Well" Eddie started, with a cheesy grin played on his lips

"Well what?" Rachel replied smiling

"What do we do now, about you know?"

"We best go and tell them" Rachel said letting her hand slide down Eddie's chest

"Cya in a minute then, yeah" Eddie winked leaving a love struck Rachel in the women's toilets

**

Barbara watched as her son entered through the doors, a massive smile playing on his face which was quickly wiped off when he saw Ruby.

She knew what had just happened it was obvious because as soon as Rachel left to the toilets Eddie followed soon after and not one of them had been back in the last 10 minutes or so until Eddie strode through the doors sporting that massive grin.


	4. The Truth

**:) **

**----------**

"Eddie hunny there you are, I've been looking all over for you"

"Yeah um, Ruby can i have a word" Eddie felt a little awkward something that Ruby noticed

"Yeah sure what is it?"

"Uh outside though"

"Ok" Ruby seemed a little confused 'why outside'

Eddie led them out of the building and out of site

"Look Ruby" Eddie started

"Oh god"

"What?"

"Your breaking up with me aren't you?"

"What? How ..." Eddie trailed off in confusion

"It's obvious, no man ever starts a sentence with Look Ruby unless their breaking up with you are asking you out"

"Ow"

"And you don't have to explain either i know, it's pretty obvious, you two have chemistry you'd have to be blind not to see it"

"Look I'm sorry"

"Don't worry about it Eddie it was fun while it lasted, we both know it wasn't going to last forever. I'm gunna go home now anyway, bye" and with that Ruby walked off to her car

**

"Jack " Rachel called spotting him to talking to her brother

"You alryt babe?" Jack asked walking over to her and Rachel took them into a quiet spot

"Yeah, um look Jack there's no easy way to say this but I'm breaking up with you"

"What, why?" he asked confused

"I just am, ok"

"But were good together Rach" Jack tried to convince her, when he noticed Eddie come in and look straight at them "This is coz of him ain't it" he pointed over at Eddie

Rachel turned round to see who he was pointing at but it was too late to answer him as he was already walking over there with his fists clenched!

"Jack no!" Rachel shouted which earned the silence of the whole room

"Why not" he turned round to look at her, then turned round to face Eddie "You think your funny don't ya?" Jack said full of anger

"Look mate..." but before Eddie got to finish his sentence he was laying on the floor with blood dripping from his face

"Come on stand up at least fight for her!" he said sarcastically

"Mell call the police" Rachel shouted over to her and tried to grab Jack's arm but he just pushed her off

"Rach, babe can't you see I'm tryin to do something here" Jack turned round which gave Eddie some time to get up, but Jack was to quick he turned round and kicked Eddie in the stomach which made him roll over in pain.

"Jack mate calm down" Malc walked over to him, Rachel's dad

"How can i when this dick is about to take the best thing that ever happened to me, away from me" Eddie got up quickly and punched Jack in the face which made him stumble backwards a bit. Jack wiped his nose and looked at his fingers to see blood there, he looked up at Eddie and then back at his finger then went flying into Eddie which made them both fall to the ground.

Rachel and Barbara started screaming. When Rachel's brother and Eddie's brother who had just come back from the toilet and pulled Jack from under Eddie, a few seconds later the police arrived and arrested Jack for assault.

Rachel rushed over to Eddie and helped him up onto a chair as Mell went to get some wet wipes and towels.

"That went well dint it" Eddie laughed, cradling his stomach with one arm

Rachel smiled slightly at Eddie's laid back nature "Your ok though aren't you, i don't need to take you hospital

"Na I'm fine, I've got you haven't I" Eddie lifted his free hand and placed it behind Rachel's neck

"I would kiss you but you're a bit, you know" Eddie laughed at this comment, Mell passed Barbara the wet wipes and towels. Everyone went back to what they were doing as Barbara started cleaning him up.

"Look at the state of you" Barbara sighed "This is the first time in about 20 odd years I've had to do this you know Rachel, he was forever getting in fights in and out of school and i had to clean him up every time coz he wouldn't go to the doctors" Rachel laughed

"Stay still Eddie"

"It stings though mum" Eddie whined

"Well you shouldn't have got yourself into that fight then, should you"

"Well it wasn't exactly my fault though was it" Rachel started laughing at his childlike behaviour

"And what's so funny" Eddie questioned Rachel

"Nothin" she smiled back at him

"Cheers ma" Eddie smiled as his mum walked off laughing

"Anyway" he turned to Rachel and put a finger under her chin "does this mean i can come back to Waterloo Road and meet this Max Tyler?"

Rachel giggled "Yeah course" Eddie leaned over and kissed her.

**

:)


End file.
